And Then There Were 13 (Derwin 13)
And Then There Was 13 is the first episode of the Derwin 13 Shorts. Plot (The story starts at the end of Pokémon Magic Version. Tu, Trajan, Serif, Tony, Violet, Astroph, Derwin, and Otto have come out of the Off-the-ground, via a human child with an orange shirt and a hat that makes it look like he has white hair. They start singing.) Group: As the sunlight Is coming down As monsters leave The Off-the-ground With the human Hand in hand We all go out Across the land There's a whole world Not above We once did fear Now we love The life we know Is at an end We all go out Making friends Tu and Human: Now, let us go off safe and warm, here, arm in arm With this new life that we can live, the joy that we can give Even if you choose a new start, stay in my heart Tu: Through the choices that you make, I hope you'll think of me Human: I'll stay determined as I grow, love as I go Think of the kindness that I've shared, I'll cherish those who care Tu and Human: Even when we're worlds apart, stay in my heart Human: And when we will have found our way, I hope that we'll be good (Tu and the human walk away.) Tu: Sit down, children Do not quail Peace and love always prevail Follow me Along this trail Let me tell the Off-the-tale (The rest of the group follows them.) Tu & Group: Sit down, children Do not quail Peace and love always prevail By Follow us Along this trail Let us tell the Off-the-tale. Group: It's a tale Of many things Fallen children and mountain kings Let us not Forget to say All the friends they made on their way Up the mountain The child climbed Humans and monsters they did find Life is lived Through being kind That's the way the tale's designed (The people there could almost hear a narrator.) Group: On the journey that you take Through the choices that you make We hope you'll be good Please be good... (The scene cuts to Lynn rock-climbing. Lucy is brooding nearby. She notices Derwin and jumps down. Derwin runs away and Lynn gives chase.) Lynn: Dude! Wait up! I don’t want to hurt you! (Derwin disappears.) Lynn: Hey, where’d he go? (We cut to night, with Derwin. He sees a shooting star.) Derwin: Ahh... (That noise is the noise that Kirlia make in the game. In Pokémon Sky and Pokémon Sky side projects, Ralts line Pokémon make their game noise when happy. Anyway, the shooting star almost shoots him.) Derwin: That’s not what I wished for! (He teleports a few feet away, and promptly falls into the crater. A hologram of Azmuth appears.) Azmuth: Whatever extra-terrestrial hears this message; You have been chosen to wield the power of the Omnitrix, which allow you to turn into many aliens. You will use these powers for the greater good. This is not a choice. (Derwin picks up and wears the Omnitrix. He turns into Fireball and tries, but fails, to blast fire. His head flame is put out, and he passes out.) (For the first person reading this that has a series on here, put a commercial here.) (Derwin wakes up in a cabin in the woods.) Lynn: Hey, dude! Can you speak? Derwin: I-i-is this your cabin? Lynn: I thought it was yours. So, uh, why were you passed out. And a rock monster. Derwin: Alien. I think I’m too weak for transformation and may have to tinker with this. Do you have any tools? Lynn: No. (She trips on a toolbox.) Derwin: Convenient. (Derwin gets to work.) Lynn: Whatever. So, I can’t tell what gender you are, so what are your pronouns? Derwin: Oh, I’m genderfluid, meaning I change genders sometimes. Right now I am non-binary, and my pronouns are they/them. Lynn: And I thought changin’ genders once was hard. Derwin: Not really. You could wear ladies’ undergarments to make it look like you actually have a lady body. Lynn: That’s a good idea. (Vilgax’s drones attack the cabin.) Lynn: Hey, time to transform! (Derwin turns into Digdog, his version of Wildmutt. He smashes drone droves, then times out. A drone charges a shot before getting smacked with a mallet by Otto Maton as the first few bits of Gang-Plank Galleon play.) Otto: OHHHHHHHHHHH! Lynn: The heck is that? Derwin: This is my robot butler, Otto Maton. (Lynn looks unimpressed at the name.) Derwin: I didn’t name him. Otto Maton: How’s that girl play basketball when she’s so short? Derwin: Otto! She saved me! Don't nitpick a gift horse in the mouth! Otto: I should hope not! (We cut to night. The news shows Vilgax’s robot attacking some RVs.) Lynn: Derwin, time to be a hero! Otto: That’s right! Veritable hero o’clock! It’s Hero Ti- (Otto is sucked into the Omnitrix as Derwin turns into Diamondback, his version of Diamondhead.) Diamondback: Hey! (The robot attacks him and throws him, knocking a tree down on Lucy, but Diamondback saves her.) Diamondback: You’re safe now, small gloomy child. (Diamondback gets hit with a laser, and gets an idea.) Diamondback: Alright. I give myself up! (Lynn, who was watching the whole thing is visibly concerned. The robot blasts him.) Diamondback: What goes around, comes around! (The robot is blasted and destroyed as Diamondback times out.) Otto: Oops. (The scene cuts to the morning, at the cabin.) Lynn: That was some good hero-ing you did. You were basically a superhero! Derwin: I was told to use it for the greater good. Lynn: Hey, this cabin would be a great hideout. Derwin: Yeah. Let’s show evil that justice goes clockwise. (Lucy, Otto, and Lynn are unimpressed by the catchphrase.) Noteworthy Events Major Events *The series starts. *Fireball makes his first appearance. *Digdog makes his first appearance. *Diamondback makes his first appearance. *The three heroes meet. Characters *Astroph *Tu *Human *Derwin 13 *Lynn Loud Jr. (Derwin 13) *Lucy Loud *Otto Maton Villains *Drones *Robot Aliens Used *Fireball *Digdog *Diamondback Allusions *Otto’s entrance is based on the start of Man on the Internet’s Gang-Plank Galleon. *The team’s and Lucy’s reaction to Derwin’s catchphrase is similar to the reaction Team Tennyson had to the Steam Bucket in Past Aliens Present. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Pilot